


You Know Bella Swan

by gambitspryde (beaches_at_treasure_island)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella takes no shit, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Female Character, Body Image, Drug Use, Emo, Marijuana, Out of Character Bella Swan, Playlist, Prescribed Drug Use, Punk, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Stoner Bella Swan, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, YouTube, budding youtuber, emo/punk bella, self insert Bella swan, we have a playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/gambitspryde
Summary: What if our world was just a simulation, a place where our souls waiting until they were ready? Ready for what? Why, our placement into our destination world, into the body meant to be ours...What if one day, you woke up in the body of a character from a book or movie?I woke up as Bella Swan. This is my story.ETA: This story has had an minor overhaul.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Bella Swan & Angela Weber, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 131





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Just a heads up: this is self indulgent trash. 
> 
> With both my jobs still open due to living and working in a high tourism industry, I'm stressed AF and need a release. 
> 
> I’m making a playlist to go with this fic btw. It’s gonna be a lot of punk, grunge and rock bc boy am I feeling that right now. I’ll post the Spotify link when I make it there since right now it’s on Apple Music.
> 
> ITS NOT DONE BUT HERE IT IS: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0raQ2lTcXNrKEWc0SD7009
> 
> I’m writing this as I go with a loose outline of what I want. Mostly character development on the Cullens’ parts. Who knows?
> 
> This also isn’t beta read.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing a complete overhaul on this story due to the fact that my current plot was going nowhere and creating a creative black hole. I decided that instead of having other characters know about the simulation, all souls other than Bella's will be fresh, new souls or have been completely wiped clean before the reincarnation process and that Bella's soul was just plucked from the simulation. That each "universe" got a "simulation soul" instead.

You know, I never gave much thought to why everything felt so odd after 2012. I thought it was just a part of growing up, even though everyone I mentioned it to said they felt the same way, like we were living in a fake world.

Then, one day, the impossible happened.

I woke up and I wasn’t where I should have been. This wasn’t my home, my room, my bed. I leaped up in shock only to find my body wasn’t mine either. I glanced frantically around the room, desperate for a mirror. Who was I?

I found one, over the dresser and rushed across the room only to find a familiar face. But it couldn’t be…

Pinned to the mirror by the frame was a letter in a spidery scrawl.

_Ms. Smith,_

_Do not be alarmed. You have merely been selected from the simulation to be reincarnated into another world. You may recognize the body you have been chosen to inhabit. Not everyone here will know of this. Most of these souls that are not fresh ones were wiped clean before being born into this world naturally._

_Please do your best to assimilate into this world as though you belong. You know the story from your simulation but you need not follow it, as long as you keep the secret of your incarnation just that, though you will not be faulted for conversing with those who might know or deduce on their own._

_Feel free to change your fate. You need not despair over the fate of yourself in this world like the girl in your books. She was an automaton, a placeholder for your soul. She only followed the path that someone unable to use free will would have travelled._

_From now on, you will be known as Isabella Marie Swan._

_Good luck._

Bella Swan stared at me from the mirror.

From the door came a loud knock. “Bella? Bella! Wake up! Get a move on! We have to go to the mall. You need to get clothes for winter or you’ll end up freezing in Forks!” Renee, Bella’s mother….my mother, now?

“I’m up, Mom!” I replied through the still closed door. “Give me a minute. Just need to get ready!”

I rushed to Bella’s closet. Gosh, I really should start thinking of everything as mine, shouldn’t I? Boy, did she have a sad wardrobe. Sure, she had plenty of clothes, but nothing that stood out to me. It was all so plain and lacked any sort of personality.

I threw on a pair of light blue straight leg jeans and a plain white camisole and scraped my hair into a ponytail with a scrunchie that was laying on ~~Bella’s~~ my desk. A thought hit me. How was I going to go shopping for things for Forks if I didn’t have an idea of what I was going to bring from my current wardrobe.

I darted out into the living room. “Hey, mom, I think maybe I need to see what I can bring from my closet before I start adding other stuff into my take-with-me pile. Do you think you could help with that? You know Forks in the winter better than I do.”

“Of course, Bella, I’d love to.”

“There’s something I want to tell you. I’ve been afraid to but you’re my mom and… I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. What’s going on?”

“Nothing… I mean… I think I have…anxiety and depression and I’d really like to talk to a doctor about getting on some meds to help my brain even itself out.”

“Oh, Bella,” Renee said, hugging me. “Of course. You know those pills I take every morning, those are my meds. I’m bipolar but with the pills, nobody can even tell. Of course we’ll get you in to see Dr. Newman. He’ll get you prescribed right away.”

“Also, I was thinking… I’d like to re-invent myself, in a way, when I move. New year, new me, and all. I want to start wearing some makeup. And I wanted to get my hair cut.” I remembered Kristen Stewart had such a great face for pixie cuts and felt, why shouldn’t I rock my favored hairstyle again. I’d had short hair for a decade, then went long again for two or three years and was tired of it. “I… I want to see if I can break into that Youtube thing that is getting popular. Who knows, maybe I’ll get famous?” I laughed and put Renee at ease.

“That sounds like a lot to do for a short time in your life, honey, but I know you can do whatever you put your mind to.”

“Thanks, mom.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After our heartfelt chat, my mom and I went back to my room and dug out all my clothes. I piled them on the bed and went through them Konmari style, not that anyone would understand that reference here. I tossed a lot of things to the side to be donated or sold to thrift shops, things that had no place in a rainy Washington town, like frilly tank tops and pastel colors. I also set aside a small pile of things that would be left here for if I ever came back to stay with my mom in the future, which I doubted, if the storyline went to plan.

In the end, I was left with a few pairs of bootcut and straight leg jeans in both light and dark shades, a few camisoles that would end up being undershirts, some henleys and waffle-print thermals that probably were pajamas or for the two days of winter they got in Arizona, a couple vests, cardigans, two button down white shirts, two hoodies, and a pair of slacks, plus a pair of low top converse that had seen better days. It wasn’t going to be enough, and Renee agreed.

I quickly hopped on the computer to research clothes that they had in this time and realized it was 2005. The era of the emo/punk kid I’d always wanted to be but never had the chance. Perfect. I’d mesh it with some more modern fashion trends I was unable to shake and make a sort of punk!lite style for myself. Forks wouldn’t know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for joining me on this self indulgent dumpster dive!
> 
> Also, I know YouTube isn't a thing yet in Jan 2005, but my self-insert knows it's coming and she's gonna be the first to hop on that bandwagon. JSYK. She is gonna do her best to make a big break out of it. Not gonna make her the BIGGEST THING, but she's gonna do fairly well because, well, it's my story lmao.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Deplaning in Port Angeles, I was a new person. Charlie wasn’t going to recognize me but I couldn’t feel all too bad about it. I was wearing super skinny dark grey jeans and a black tank top with a green and black plain flannel, a leather duster over my arm, and a pair of calf-high Doc Martens. My short black hair was mostly tucked into a grey beanie, a few strands framing the side of my face. I knew I looked a little extreme for someone who would expect the all-American girl next door type Bella that my body had been for seventeen years but it was everything I had ever dreamed of.

As I found my way through the small town one-terminal airport, I pulled out my camera and aimed it at myself. If I wanted to make some money for the future, I needed to start now.

“Hey y’all! Just landed in Washington and let me tell you, I haven’t even stepped outside but I can feel the humidity already. Also, it’s raining.” I panned the camera out to see through the floor to ceiling windows for a moment, then back to me. “I’m actually kind of excited. I get to see my dad for the first time in a while, I’m going to start a new school, and I get to be who I always wanted to be. New year, new me, guys! Sorry to cut this short, but I’m about to head down to baggage claim and my dad, so I’ll try and film more later! Adieu!”

I shoved my camera back into my bag and headed past the TSA checkpoint, following the signs through the tiny terminal building towards the baggage claim. As I passed through the doors to baggage claim, I spotted Charlie Swan, looking exactly like Billy Burke, waiting awkwardly next to the baggage carousel.

“Dad!” I shouted, dashing over to him, and throwing my arms around him. I may not know him personally yet, but everything I know from the books tells me he’s a great father just trying his best.

“It’s good to see you, Bells,” he chuckled, steadying me. I still hadn’t gotten used to the change in my center of balance. Good news was Bella Swan was already a clutz so I wasn’t acting odder than anyone would expect. “You haven’t changed much. How’s Renee?”

“Mom’s fine,” I told him. “She’s happy to be travelling with Phil. And she was stoked that she got to help me get a whole new look for Forks.”

“I noticed. Short hair looks good on you. But don’t you miss it?”

“Nah. This is easier to take care of, anyway. Dries quicker. Not so many knots.”

“Well, I think it looks good.”

We made quick work of grabbing my suitcases off the conveyer belt and Charlie helped me lug them over to his cruiser. I couldn’t wait to get The Thing. There was no way I was going around town in a cop car. I’d never been in one in “the simulation” and I wasn’t going to start now. We loaded up the trunk, which was a little tight and didn’t fit everything, but I could put my carry-on backpack and purse in the front seat by my feet. I didn’t mind being a little squished. It was nothing compared to coach flights. Or the puddlejumper I’d just gotten off of.

“So,” Charlie began once we were on the road. “I found a good car for you, really cheap.”

“What kind of car?” I asked excitedly.

“Well, it’s a truck, actually. A Chevy,” he added.

“Ooh, where did you find it?” I was bouncing in my seat. I’d envied Bella for having The Thing. She never seemed to appreciate it properly, other than being possessive of it and agreeing it was good for her due to it’s ability to survive a crash.

“Calm down, calm down,” Charlie laughed. “You remember Billy Black down in La Push, right?”

“Oh, yeah. He had the twins, Rachel and Rebecca? And Jacob? Didn’t we all used to make mud pies together?”

“The girls absolutely were destroyed by those. You and Jacob always made a dangerous combination.” He shook his head. “Well, Billy’s in a wheelchair now, so he can’t drive anymore. So, he offered to sell me his truck, cheap.”

“That’s nice of him. What year is it?” I was hoping to find out the actual year, but I might have to look into that myself later.

Charlie winced. He’d been hoping I wouldn’t ask that, I guessed. “Well, Billy’s done a lot of work on the engine. It’s like it’s almost new.”

“C’mon, Dad. I can take it! Is it from the 50s? That would be super cool!”

“You keep surprising me, Bells. Well, I don’t know the year for sure, but it’s sometime in the late 50s or early 60s. And the thing runs great; they don’t make them like they used to.” Charlie shrugged.

“How cheap is cheap?” I knew he already bought it, but I couldn’t seem rude or suspicious.

“Well, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift.” Charlie ducked his head, ears turning red.

“Thanks, Dad! I was worrying about having to find time hunting down a car myself. I’ll love her forever. I’m going to call her The Thing. In your honor, of course,” I said, mocking a bow of the head and a tip of my imaginary cap.

“Well, now, you’re welcome,” he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next bit. I might add some links to some quick sketches of what her room and closet look like, like the floorplan and the closet and vanity or something. We'll see, as my only drawing is being done with Sketchbook on my iPhone...

We chatted a little bit for the rest of the ride, mostly me, with Charlie listening in. In my opinion, Bella hadn’t been a great daughter in the books. She’d not spent much of her time caring about what Charlie thought, other than if he was safe. She didn’t seem to care about him or his interests or even really allow him into her life. I wanted to remedy that, to allow him to be the best father that I already knew he was.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie’s house. The small, two-bedroom home he’s bought with Renee in the early-and only-days of their marriage. There, parked on the street in front of it was my new truck, The Thing. She was a faded red with big round fenders and a bulbous cab. I love her, and I gasped as I took her in.

“She’s beautiful,” I moaned, tears in my eyes. “I love her, Dad. Thank you! Thank you so much!” I hopped out of the cruiser and rushed over, face planting against the car as I tried unfruitfully to engulf it in a hug.

“I’m glad you like it,” Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took me one trip and Charlie two to get all my stuff upstairs. I’d offered to get the rest myself, but he’d insisted. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. It was familiar, but only distantly, a room I’d seen on a screen and described in a book. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window. There was a desk against the wall, bare except for a phone line that wasn’t yet hooked up, a stipulation from Renee so that my new laptop would get put to good use. There was a rocking chair in the corner that reminded me of the one my simulation parents had. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs that I would have to share with Charlie, but it wasn’t a bother. It was a decent size and had plenty of storage, so it wouldn’t be too bad.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to rearrange things so I waited to hook up the internet for you,” Charlie said, having noticed my eyes alight on the phone line cord. “I put away all the knick-knacks and stuff, like you asked.”

“Thanks. I want to DIY some stuff before I unpack everything but I think I’ll put my clothes away first. Is there a hardware store in town or something?”

“Yeah, the Marks Family’s Paint and Hardware should have what you need. Want me to pick some things up for you while you unpack?” I could tell he wanted to be helpful. Maybe it could be a bonding moment.

“Nah, forget the unpacking. I’ve got a few more days til school starts. I’d rather get everything perfect than push it off and never do it. Why don’t we go over together? Maybe you can help?”

“Sure, Bells. What did you have in mind?”

A few hours later, we hauled my now-white furniture back up the stairs into my room. It was well past sunset and I was glad that my room was nearly finished.

The vanity table I had remodeled from the bay window seat fit perfectly into the space under the window. White blackout curtains hung from the windows, tucked behind the mirror on my vanity, so that I could actually sleep tonight. I can’t sleep unless it’s completely dark in my room. My bookshelves hung on the pale turquoise wall to the right of the window, made out of a few old pallets I’d gotten off of the hardware store owner for free. They wouldn’t contain many of my books, most of which I’d store in my closet, but I could set little things here and there on them and they’d serve as one of the main backdrops for my filming, being directly across the room from my desk.

On the desk in the corner to the left of the window, between the wall and my bed, sat my Dell Inspiron 700m, one of newest and best laptops on the market in early 2005. It wasn’t as great as the laptops I’d become accustomed to, but that would change. This one had as much processing power as whatever desktop Charlie was going to get for me, and was portable. It also had a disc reader/writer that I was excited about. I hadn’t had a laptop with a disc reader in years.

My bed had gotten a new set of white sheets with a scalloped pattern in shades of blues and teals. A white downy comforter was thrown over top of them, and two large pillows to cuddle as well.

In my closet, I’d dusted off all my old shelves and cabinets on the right half of the closet. I’d tucked my new standing hamper down at the back, under the frosted window, and put a few new packages of hangers on the rack to the left.

I shoved my clothing suitcases (two very big suitcases, might I add) into the closet after dragging out my pajamas. I put my makeup and toiletries bag on my vanity to unpack later, also taking out my shower necessities. My bag of all my other various technological equipment sat on the desk for me to deal with before bed. I needed to get a grip on my editing before YouTube started allowing the general public to post videos.

I looked around my room with a happy sigh. It was perfect. Now all I had to do in the next couple days was unpack and settle it. And maybe meet some people before school is back in session. Who knows? Maybe I’d bump into some of the main cast before Bella would have…


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing on my to do list when I hopped out of bed was putting away all my things. Or at least a good portion of them. I started in the closet and opened my first suitcase. My pants all went in the drawers closest to the window, next to the hamper.

I had shorts and leggings in the top drawer, jeans in the second, slacks and otherwise nicer pants in the third, and pajama pants in the bottom drawer. The drawers closer to the door had my bras in the top drawer, underwear in the second drawer, socks in the third, and various items such as hats, scarves, and hosiery in the bottom drawer. In the cabinet over my underthings, I put my favorite shoes, converse, docs, uggs, a pair of flats, and my comfy house slippers. All my dressier and less worn or wearable shoes would be stored in the cabinet over my pants.

I moved on to all my hangable clothing. Dresses in the back, then dressier tops, sweaters and hoodies, long sleeve shirts, tee shirts, and tank tops. Then I organized them by color and length. It was easier to find what I was looking for that way.

On the shelving over the hanging rack, I shoved my two suitcases. I’d stack their smaller counterparts inside later.

Satisfied, I went back into my room and started on the vanity. I had two LED strips stuck to the two wall spaces between the three windows that were plugged into the outlet under the table. I flipped up the middle portion of the desk lid, where my mirror hid when I wasn’t using it. I put my everyday makeup in the little cubby-space there. My brushes all went in little marble-patterned cups I’d glued together in various heights, which I set under the left window. On the right, I had a jewelry tree hanging with my earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

Down the left side of the table, in the first drawer, I put my primers, liquid foundations, and concealers. The next drawer had powders-translucent and pigmented, pressed and loose, as well as blush and what I found that could pass for highlighters and contour/bronzer in this day and age. The third drawer held all my eyeshadows.

The right side of the table had all my lip products in the top drawer and my eyeliner and mascara and what few brow products I’d gotten (not that I really needed them, because daaaaaamn Bella, those are some thick ass brows) in the drawer below. The bottom drawer held setting spray and various other tools and knick-knacks that really didn’t fit anywhere else.

I gave my set up a final go-over, opened the curtains for some natural light, then carried the remainder of my bag to the bathroom to put away my toiletries. Luckily, there were two sides with storage to the tri-fold medicine cabinet. Charlie had obviously cleared the right side for me, and I set about filling it. My hairbrush filled the bottom shelf, my skincare on the middle, and my toothpaste, floss, mouthwash and deodorant on the top. I dropped my toothbrush into the hanging holder on the wall, then went about putting my shower and feminine products in the cupboard next to the linen closet.

Done with all that, I went back into my room, made my bed and looked at my desk.

“Ughhhhhh,” I groaned. I dumped the equipment bag onto my bed and sorts through it, putting up my lighting and stationary cameras quickly and efficiently, wanting to just get it over with. I knew I’d have to check angles and everything later but for now I just wanted to put my bags away and settle in.

I was extremely glad I’d packed an extension cord and outlet strip with backup as there was only two other outlets in the room. I hooked into the one behind my bed and stapled the cord along the floor towards the desk, which luckily was over the phone jack. I plugged everything in, including my spare phone charger for my genuine 2005 flip phone (sigh), then looked at my backpack. Nah, it had everything in it I’d need and nothing random.

Finally, I’d finished! My books and anything else I hadn’t put on the plane were on their way via UPS and would be here in another two or three days. I did a little jig and bumped into the wall. “Oh, ow, shit,” I hissed.

“You all right in there, Bells?” Charlie called from the hallway.

“Yeah, fine, fine,” I replied, “Just being a clutz. Want to see my finished room…well, mostly.”

“Sure,” he said, opening my door. “Wow, Bells, it looks great! Looks like you’re all set until the boxes come.”

“Yeah…. Hey, I was wondering if we could talk, Dad.”

“Is something wrong?” He looked worried. I knew he wanted so bad for me to like Forks and living with him but that wasn’t what I wanted to talk about, and I told him so.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I love it here. I love you, Dad. Thank you for letting me come stay with you,” I told him, both of us going pink. Damn it all, I couldn’t have left that trait behind? “No, I wanted to talk to you about…my medication.”

“Medication? Are you sick?”

“No, no…. I recently got diagnosed for my anxiety and my depression, but they prescribed me something that…isn’t quite legal here yet. Well, it should be soon, but not yet.”

“What is it?” Charlie asked warily.

“Well, um… Marijuana?” Charlie opened his mouth and I cut him off. “Wait, I just want to let you know, I’m not a stoner. This is helping me lower my anxiety and reduces panic attacks. It doesn’t work for everyone with anxiety and can make some people who also have depression more depressed but…. I actually feel normal now. Like I have the energy to do things again, and a clear head to do it with. I don’t have all the ways things could go wrong cycling through my head and I’m so much calmer and less agitated. I promise not to smoke in the house, I’ll do that discretely somewhere else, but I have edibles and things from the dispensary in Phoenix that I had to have a prescription to buy in the first place.” I looked up from my lap cautiously. “I know you’re a cop. I don’t want to put your job in jeopardy, but this is the only thing so far that’s helped. I’ve tried prescription pills before. They only made it worse, like I was a zombie. I don’t want to be like that again.”

“Oh, Bella. If it works and it helps you feel more capable then of course I won’t forbid it. Though, I agree, no smoking in the house. But I don’t mind you medicating when it was prescribed by a medical practitioner.” Charlie looked uncomfortable but seemed open-minded about the whole thing. “And maybe you can help me find less-biased sources about the effects and side effects of marijuana usage. So I can help you by keeping an eye out if you need?”

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best!” I hugged him, trying to hide my sniffling. This man was too good for this world, too pure. He must be protected at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Dad?” I asked, as we were eating a late breakfast. “What’s the best way to First Beach? I wanted to go take some photos and stuff.”

“Sure, I can give you directions,” Charlie told me. He pulled over a scrap piece of paper and started drawing a makeshift map. “You’re going to want to take North Forks over the Calawah, then make a left onto the 110 which is La Push Rd. Stay on it all the way down to the beach. It’ll curve into Ocean Front right by the country store on the beach there. There’s a place to park there too. I’ll also pick you up a map from the station later so you can find your way around.”

“Thanks! Sounds like an easy drive. Bet it’s scenic too! I can’t wait!”

I shoved my last few bites in, scrubbed the plate, and left it to dry in the dish drainer before hurrying upstairs to get ready.

I ended up emptying out my backpack and repacking it. I put my laptop in it with my Olympus Stylus Verve and it’s mounting hardware (I’d mount it in my car later), and my JVC HDV camcorder with the tripod for the beach. I made sure my phone, wallet and keys were in there, then added my rolling tin with my pen and pipe. I added a couple notebooks and some writing implements in case I wanted to write, sketch or plan out a future video. You never know when inspiration will strike.

I ran to my closet and picked out my outfit of the day. I was going for something warm mostly. I tugged on a pair of light wash skinny jeans (thank you Gadzooks) and dug through my tops before settling on a long sleeved deep red Henley and a black t-shirt from AC/DC’s tour last year with white lightning striking down it. I had a dark wine red almost black leather jacket to wear that I tossed over my backpack and set my wool socks and doc Martens next to it.

I sat at my vanity and flipped the lid open. Time to go to work. I primed my face with a lightweight moisturizer as primer was hard to find these days. Then I slathered on my Maybelline Dream Matte Mousse in the lightest shade they had. I looked like I’d gotten ten minutes more of sun than usual but it wasn’t too far off. Ghost white was a hard color to find.

I added some Neutrogena concealer under my eyes and around problem areas, some Benefit High Beam (and thank god Benefit was around in 2005!) for a liquid glow, and Rimmel Clear Complexion Translucent pressed powder under my eyes and in all my oily spots. I dusted on a light blush from Covergirl which smelled exactly how my simulation mom’s blush smelled like when I first lived through the 2000s, like nostalgia. I used an Estée Lauder bronzer that was made in collaboration with Tom Ford as my contour. It was cool toned like my skin and just accented my cheekbones and jawline.

I primed my lips with DuWop and started on my brows, lightly filling them in with Rimmel’s eyebrow pencil. I then dabbed some Urban Decay eye potion on and went into my MAC eyeshadows. I used the palest shade in my Diana Eyes palette for my base then went into my crease with the red shade and blended it out only a little. Using a sponge tip applicator, I dabbed the black on my lid and blended the red back over it in the crease.

I pulled out my Rimmel soft kohl eyeliner and rimmed my eyes before adding two coats of Tarte’s Lights, Camera, Lashes mascara. I glided on some MAC Rage lipstick and lip glass, and finished off with my Model in a Bottle setting spray.

Shoving on my boots and a red and black beanie, I gathered my jacket and backpack and checked myself in the mirror before thundering down the stairs. I snatched the map off the kitchen table, hugged Charlie, and told him I’d call him later or if my plans changed. Without further ado, I was out the door and in my beautiful truck.

I spent a few minutes mounting my Olympus to the dashboard so that I could film the drive. I knew it would be beautiful. It was only 42 degrees out so there wasn’t any snow, and it looked like the forecast for the next few weeks was on the warmer side for Forks, but I had hope for some in February. After double checking Charlie’s map, I headed out of our street and on to Forks Ave, which was split halfway through the town into North and South Forks Ave.

My camera was taking the awe-inspiring view in as we crossed the Calawah River and turned onto the 110. I don’t think I could do the scenery justice by describing it. I’d always loved thick, mountainous forests and this was like a wet dream. I roared down La Push Road all the way to First Beach, enjoying the trip. Maybe I’d bump into Jacob Black or the rest of the soon-to-be werewolf pack.

I pulled in past the ocean-side country store and parked in the relatively empty lot. There were only two or three other cars there, and one probably belonged to the employee in the shop.

I stopped filming from my Olympus and shut it off, stowing it and my laptop under the seat. I dug out my rolling tin and rolled a joint, tucking it behind my ear under my hat, and packing my pipe for a quick smoke session to relax before I went to film. I’d just lit the bowl and taken a puff off it when I heard a rap on my window. _Oh Fuck_ , I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, y'all. this'll be the last one tonight, and idk if I'll be able to finish one for tomorrow, but i'll see

I glanced over at the window, and there stood a lanky boy with long black hair and russet skin. He kind of looked like Sharkboy, like they could have been cousins. I shrugged, took another puff off my bowl, and rolled the window down. “Hey, can I help you?” I asked cautiously.

The boy sniffed and his eyes got wide. “Is that the devil’s lettuce you’re smoking, Bella Swan?”

“Uh, yeah. Got the medical card to prove it, too. Who’re you?”

“Jacob. Jacob Black?” He said, not sure if I remembered him, which of course I didn’t but I knew him in the books so I pretended.

“Oh! Jake! It’s been forever!” I hung out the window and hugged him as tight as I could. “How’d you know it was me? No offense, but I don’t look like any of Charlie’s pictures.”

“Well, I assumed Charlie wasn’t letting someone else drive around in the truck he’d bought for you.”

“Duh,” I said, smacking my forehead.

“Bella! Bella! Can’t breathe!” Jacob said, laughing.

“I missed you! I was gonna hunt you down later today if I had time,” I told him, pulling back. I snatched up my back, shoving my pipe and tin back into it haphazardly, and hopped out of the cab.

“Well, guess great minds think alike. Billy and I are coming up to Forks to watch the game with Charlie tonight.” Jacob grinned at me with his whole face.

“That’s cool as fuck,” I said happily as we headed down to the beach.

“So, what are you out here for other than to reintroduce your wonderful self to my lovely face?”

“I’m taking videos. I want to see if I can get famous online. Maybe start a video blog or something.”

“That sounds fun. Anything I can help with? I’ve taken a few photography lessons.”

“I’ve got a JVC HDV camcorder and a tripod to set up. Maybe do some b-roll and a few scenes of me talking and then some pics with my Olympus Verve of me and the scenery. A few shots of some artsy stuff. I don’t know. Haven’t really got a plan. I’d love some help. I’m sure it’ll be easier to line up angles when I’m not trying to do it from both sides of the camera lens.”

Jacob whistled low. “A JVC and an Olympus Verve? Damn, where’d you get those nice cameras round here?”

“My mom and I pooled together our money and I got most of my winter clothes secondhand to save there so we could get a laptop and some cameras, lighting equipment, mic, editing software. Stuff like that. If I was gonna buy a camera, I wanted something top notch.” We were coming up on the exit from the wooded path to the beach.

“Cool, cool…” Jacob said. He was about to say something else when I gasped at the sight of the ocean in front of me.

“Oh, Merlin…It’s beautiful,” I sighed joyfully. The waters were a pale grey-blue hue and had frothy white crests. The sky was a slightly deeper grey with streaks of white. The yellow-brown sand and the huge northern forests lining the cliffs loomed from every angle. I fell a little bit in love.

I shook myself from my daze and turned back to Jacob. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

He chuckled softly, an embarrassed look on his face. “Nothing…Just…You’re different. Almost like…you found who you want to be?” He hunched his shoulders in and put on a goofy grin, like he was trying to play off his comment as light hearted. “Sorry, sorry. Ignore me. No filter, you know?”

“No, no. You’re right. I just sat down and realized a few things and this is the result.” I said gesturing at myself.

Jacob grinned. “I’m glad, Bells.”

“Yeah, well. It was high time and all.” I trailed off as we approached the beach.

“C’mon,” I told Jacob. “I wanna smoke a joint, grab a few shots, and ditch this place. I have today and tomorrow, then I get to be the shiny new toy at Forks High.” Jake cracked a grin.

I hauled my tripod out of my bag and set it up on the smooth sheet of sand, then mounted the JVC camcorder on it. I set up an acceptable angle and let the film roll, then dug out my Olympus camera and handed it to Jacob. “Here, could you take a few shots of me by the cliffs and the water. I want to post a few on my blog.”

“Sure. So what? Are you going to try to get popular on MySpace or something?”

“Yup, already started a blog that I post videos on. When YouTube opens for the public, I’m going to start posting them there and selling slots for ads and sponsorships if I can.”

“You’ve got it all planned out, it sounds like.”

“Yup, I’m gonna have it made,” I brag. “Wanna join me?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Hell yeah.” I agree.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat down on a towel I’d yanked out of the bottom of my bag, and I slid the joint from behind my ear. “Wanna smoke?” I asked Jacob, gesturing at the lighter and the joint in my hands.

“I dunno, Bells,” he replied reluctantly. “I haven’t done this sort of thing before.”

“No pressure. I’ll start and you let me know if you want to try,” I said motioning with the rolled hooter in between my fingers. I ducked my head and lit it up, taking a drag off it like I’d been doing it for years.

Sucking in, I felt the tingly pinprick burning and my chest grew tight. I held it in until I felt the choking feeling in the back of my throat, then exhaled soft and slow. The wispy smoke curled out of my chest, floating on the breezy for only a moment before drifting away in the cool sea breeze. I let out a short, sharp cough as if clearing my throat.

“You want it?” I asked, motioning to pass the joint. Jake shrugged and took it gingerly from me. He copied me, taking a long drag and immediately started coughing and spluttering. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Take it easy. Those lungs aren’t as used to smoking as mine are.”

Jake glared balefully at me as I took a second puff in the same way as my first before passing the joint back to him. He sighed before switching to a different technique, where he pulled a little into his mouth before inhaling it. This diluted the smoke with the fresh air, making it lighter on his lungs. It still took him awhile to perfect the inhale but he wasn’t as used to smoking or knowing your tolerance as I was.

We spent the remaining portion of our time in silence, passing the lit joint back and forth between us lackadaisically as we stared out at the fantastic view of the ocean before us.

When we put it out, we packed up the towel and set about taking a few shots of me leaning against the cliffs and a few of my hair in the wind or as a wave crashed upon the shore behind me. Then Jake took a few scenic photos as I stood in front of the adjusted camcorder and spoke about the events in my day since I’d landed at the airport.

Finally, I finished up my little monologue and turned off the camera as Jake headed back over with the camera and a few tagalongs.

“Hey Bella! Bells!” Jake shouted, bounding up to me with his friends on his heels. “Bella, I’d like you to meet Quil Ateara and Embry Call,” He said, pointing at each one respectfully. “Guys, this is Bella Swan, my childhood best friend, you know, Bella Swan as if Chief Swan?”

“Oh, that Bella,” Embry said with an eyebrow wiggle that made me this he assumed he was suave.

“Yeah, that Bella,” Quil said, face stretched wide as he tried to copy Embry’s waggle motion. He broke into giggles as his voice cracked, nudging Embry and trying to ruffle Jake’s much taller head. The fact that he had to jump to reach it made it that much funnier. Jacob shoved him away playfully.

“Behave,” he told them sternly, a serious look and his face as he wagged a warning finger at the clowns.

Quil and Embry snickered behind Jake as he turned back to me. “So, now that we’re all done, what do you want to do now?”

I looked the boys up and down. “Could I maybe get a few shots of you three, maybe all facing the water, with your backs to the camera? Something aesthetic-y?”

Jake laughed. “Sure, sure. You’re a slave driver, Bells, you know that?” He positioned himself and his friends (who he forced to go along with my plan) along the water’s edge. “How’s this?” He shouted over his should as I lined up the shot.

“Quil a little looser. Embry, step a little to your right. Jake, put your hair down. Okay, okay,” I took a few snaps and looked through them quickly. “Perfect! Thanks, guys!”

As they came back over, Quil asked, “So, what is this for?”

“My blog, and also to send to my mom so she doesn’t think I’m antisocial or whatever.” I passed Jacob the camera which he looked through contemplatively as I packed away my tripod and camcorder.

“These are sweet,” he said excitedly. “They don’t even need much editing.”

We headed back up the path to the parking lot so that I could stow my stuff and we could figure out what we wanted to do next. Maybe we could head up to Forks and hang around town. I could become acquainted with the town ahead of schedule.

As I opened my cab door, I mentioned my idea to the boys, offering them a ride in exchange for any knowledge they could impart upon me about the area. Jacob agreed and Quil and Embry were happy to go along.


	8. Chapter 8

I set my laptop on the driver’s seat as I rummaged through my bag, rearranging it. I tucked my tripod under my seat and put my laptop and cameras back into my bag properly before turning to the boys.

“Hey, why don’t you get yourselves settle. We should be able to squish all four of us into the cab. I’m gonna go medicate real quick.” I tucked my lighter and bowl in my pocket and walked back off onto the wooded path. It was relatively empty around here, so I doubted anyone would pass me. I heard Embry ask Jake what I meant as I walked away.

Only a few yards down the path, I leaned against a tree and pulled out my bowl. A few hits in, I heard what sounded like two people talking as they walked down toward the beach.

“I finally got him to leave me alone, Lee-lee. I’ve told him he’s scum, that I wanted him to leave, and that he needs to go home to fix it with you. That what you and he has is…It’s what everyone hopes for, and what? He’s going to throw it all away for a girl who doesn’t want to give him the time of day?” The woman speaking sounded so frustrated. I would be too. What Sam did, pulling apart the bond between Leah and Emily, was awful. It wasn’t what was best for his imprint and it wasn’t what his imprint needed. She needed her best friend and Sam ruined that. I never understood how he could do that to Emily, and how he basically turned Leah into something darker and angrier than she should have been.

“I’m fine, Emily,” said another woman, tone bland. She sounded like she’d given up. Where was the fire? How long had it taken for Leah Clearwater to gather that rage and channel it? Was it after Emily and Sam had started hanging out together, or once they’d started dating officially? Or in between, around the time that Sam had clawed up Leah’s cousin? “I’ll live. Plenty of fish in the sea, and all that. Besides, better to find out now that he’s just like his father, when we were only engaged, than to find out after marrying that asshole.” I nodded, hearing the beginnings of what would soon burn into anger in her voice, and I took another puff without thinking.

“Hey, do you smell that?” Leah asked. “Hey, who’s out there?” She shouted. “You know that’s illegal, right?”

I walked around the curve in the path towards her voice. “Technically, it’s not. I have a prescription,” I said, shoving the pipe and lighter back into my jacket pocket.

She looked me up and down with a glare, before asking, “So, what did you hear?”

“I mean, enough to know that whoever you’re talking about is worse than the dirt under my fingernails and that he should rot in hell. Best friends, I’m guessing?” I asked, gesturing between the two girls. “A good man wouldn’t pull that shit, getting between friends. Guys know girl code: you don’t date a friend’s ex. Duh. It’ll just get you nowhere. But I’m didn’t hear enough to know the full story, all three sides, so I really can’t pass any further judgement. I think the best solution is to sit down with him, both of you, and get someone to be your mediator if need be. I remember when I was a kid that Old Quil was pretty level headed. Is he still around? He might be a good choice.”

This caused both Leah and Emily to become suspicious but Bella Swan used to visit all over Forks and La Push as a kid and had to have crossed paths with Old Quil at one time or another. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. Where did my manners go? I’m Bella, Bella Swan, Charlie’s kid,” I introduced myself, holding out my hand for a handshake.

“Little Bella?” Leah asked with a grin, the first one I’d seen from her. God was it beautiful. I about melted. She looked me up and down appraisingly. “Not so little now, huh? You look like you’ve grown quite a bit.”

I laughed. “Just a bit. Decided to go with a new style when I moved here. I just came into town yesterday. I’m taking a drive around for photos for my mom and my blog. Actually, Jacob Black and his friends Quil and Embry are waiting back at my truck. We’re going to head into Forks and get the lay of the land.”

“He always did follow you around like a lost puppy,” Leah smirked, shaking her head. I snorted. If only she knew. “I was wondering who Billy had sold that thing to. Glad to know he’s keeping it in his circle. That truck is practically a local monument.”

“She really is. I’m so happy Charlie got her for me. She’s absolutely breathtaking…” I sighed, lost for a moment before I shook myself out of it. “Here, what’s your number?” I asked, whipping out my cellphone. “We should hang out more. Maybe dish about idiot men. I’m sure I have a few stories that will shock you.”

We exchanged numbers and goodbye, telling each other not to be strangers as we went our separate ways. I headed back to The Thing, which seemed to be shaking as a blurry mass of teenage boy wrestled in the cab. I rapped my knuckles on the door before opening and Quil tumbled out, only saved from face planting on the shell-gravel lot by Jacob’s fist clutching his collar.

“Hey, hey, cut it out, y’all,” I said, helping Quil right himself. “The next one to get rambunctious gets to sit in the truck bed. In the cold.”

The boys swiftly rearranged themselves on the bench seat, Quil smushed into the passenger window, then Embry pressed beside him, and Jake right next to where I would sit. I squeezed in, with just enough room to safely drive.

“Alright, everyone sitting tight?”

“Myeaaa,” Quil grumbled against his window as I started the engine. I chuckled lowly, and we were off.


	9. Chapter 9

Heading towards Forks, we stopped by Jake’s house first to let his dad know where we were heading, and so the boys could call their families to do the same. I took the chance to thank Billy briefly for the car, even though I knew Charlie had paid for it already. It was just the polite thing to do, and it was in such good shape which Billy attributed to Jacob’s tender, loving care.

Informed parents out of the way, the four of us piled back into the truck and went to town. The boys pointed out about every shop, café, restaurant, gallery and government building, with a few insider tips on where to get the best sandwich or hot chocolate, and which places to avoid if you didn’t want nasty employees stalking you throughout the store.

They also pointed out Forks High School, where I’d been sentenced to attending three more semesters of high school after having graduated approximately six year ago. Yay, judgy teenagers…

Eventually, lunchtime came around and we headed back to Charlie’s house for some sandwiches and chips. I noticed the fridge was pretty empty and the pantry had mostly Dinty Moore meals and other microwaveable or on-the-go type foods. While the boys washed up the dishes (they insisted it was only fair trade for me feeding them), I rang the station for Charlie.

“Forks Police Department, how may I direct this call?”  
“Hi, I’m calling for my dad, Charlie?”

“Oh, Isabella, hello. Let me get him for you!”

“It’s just Bel-” I sighed, hearing the elevator music that played during holds.

“Bella!” I heard the music end, quickly cut off by Charlie’s worried tone. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, dad. We’re great! I bumped into Jacob Black and two of his friends. They gave me the local low-down on the town, and we came back here for sandwiches for lunch. Which is why I was calling. I noticed the food supply is low and wondered if you had cash lying around for groceries.”

“Sure, sure,” Charlie replied, sounding relieved. “There’s an old coffee tin in the cabinet over the fridge. Should be almost two hundred in there. Spend it wisely?”

“Don’t worry, Dad. I won’t go crazy. Maybe a bag or two of chips and a two liter soda, but I’m mostly going to stock up on meat and some staple sides. Is there anything you won’t eat?”

“None of that vegan tofu crap,” Charlie said quickly.

“What about fruit, veggies, salads? Nothing crazy, but say a standard Caesar salad with a steak, potatoes and sautéed mushroom dinner?” In the background, one of the boys dropped what sounded like silverware as another made ‘mmmmm steak’ noises.

“I can work with that. Are you sure you’re fine cooking? I can work a grill, or pop something in the oven or microwave according to directions on a box, but anything else and I’m pretty much SOL.” Charlie informed me. “I genereally eat out at the diner more often than not.”

“It’s fine, Dad. I don’t mind eating out once or twice a week, too. I’ll do some meal prep after I hit the grocery store so that its all ready to toss together or throw in the oven when we want dinners. Easy peasy.”

“Okay. Let me know when you’re home for good. Here, let me give you direct number.”

We ended the call and I corralled the boys back in, letting them know I could either drop them off now, or they could help me shop and put away the groceries before I took them home. They opted for coming along for the ride and helped me make a quick grocery list that was more a guideline than anything as we basically needed everything anyways.

The trip to the store went pretty quick – it was a small store, no mega-Walmarts for me, no ma’am – though it would have gone quicker if I didn’t have to chase down the cart-surfing boys after filling my own cart. We made short work of loading up my truck bed and bringing it home.

I told the boys where to put all the pantry items and took my time organizing the cold stuff in the fridge and freezer to ensure there was still plenty of room to put left overs and such. I bagged up some steak for tonight in a nice marinade before packing the boys back into the truck. I needed to take them home to their own families and dinners so I could finish prepping for mine.

It was only early afternoon still when I got back from La Push. First things first, I went into the kitchen and chopped up potatoes, mushrooms, onions and garlic into different bowls and popped them back in the fridge, then did the same with all the salad fixings.

“Oh shit, Charlie!” I said, snapping my fingers in an aha! moment. I called the direct line I had taped next to the phone. It went to voicemail. “Hey dad, it’s me! Just got back from dropping Jake, Quil and Embry off back in La Push. I’ve got dinner prepped, so just give me a ring when you plan on heading home so I can have it all started early enough. Love you! Bye!”

Everything set, I ran upstairs to gather a five subject notebook and some of my favorite pens. I hurried back downstairs and got comfy on the recliner in the family room. Time to get to work on what I know, or what I can remember at least, about this universe.

I skipped the first “subject” and went on to the second, titling the tab “Twilight”. For the third, I wrote “New Moon”, “Eclipse” for the fourth, and “Breaking Dawn” for the fifth and final section. I was going to write everything I knew about each book and use the front section as my sort of journal for any questions I might have for myself. I decided to get a start on the Twilight section. Although I’d likely have plenty of time this week, and even more time after Tyler tries to kill me to plan my own twist on the following shit show, once March hits I’d be elbow deep in it for half of the month.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Bella's notebook entry for Twilight, the plot points and whatever she remembers about it, so that she can keep track of what's coming and what she can or has already changed.

_ TWILIGHT _

_-Renee marries Phil; Bella moves to Forks so they can travel for baseball._

_-Bella arrives the night before her first day of school/second semester already started (I arrived two days early to settle in) (1/15/05)_

_-Bella’s first day at FHS - MONDAY (1/17/05)_

_\- get there early to stop in office and get map/schedule from Ms. Cope_

_\- Eng (Mason) Eric ambush/overly helpful but nice enough. DISSUADE_

_-Govt (Jefferson)_

_-Trig (Varner) Jessica?_

_-Spanish (Goff?) Jessica again? I think?_

_-Lunch has to be here_

_-Bio II (Banner) with Angela/Mike (UGHHHH)/Edward_

_-Edward wants to kill Bella/whole class the entire period planning it_

_-Gym (Clapp) Mike again please kill me for the love of god_

_-Edward is in office when Bella returns to drop off signed slips, trying to change out of Bio but can’t_

_-Edward is gone to Alaska for a week and returns on 1/24/05?_

_-Tyler hits Bella with van and Edward saves her (Tues 1/25/05)_

_-Edward avoids Bella for a month-ish (Katy Perry much?)_

_-Following Edward ignoring her, Bella is asked to Sadie Hawkins Dance by Mike, Eric, and Tyler (3/1/05 or 3/2/05?)_

_-Edward finally is talking to Bella again/lunch/blood typing (3/3/05)_

_-Edward and Emmett hunting for the weekend (3/4-6/05)_

_-Bella goes to First Beach with Jessica/Angela/Mike/Lauren/Lee etc on Saturday 3/5, meets Jacob and hears the wolf stories_

_-Sunny Monday/Tuesday (no cullens) (3/7-8/05)_

_-Tuesday in P.A. (rapist stalkers/Edward saves Bella/dinner at La Bella Italia – beginning of the shit show)_

_-Edward admits to being a vampire/mind reader_

_-Bella left her jacket in Jessica’s car which leads to her wearing Edward’s jacket and is “intoxicated” by his scent (can his scent be part of Bella’s addiction to him?)_

_-Edward gives Bella a ride to school (gives her his jacket again!) and they start being a couple in public (3/9/05)_

_-they sit together at an otherwise empty table for lunch and Bella asks questions_

_-they make plans for the Meadow for that weekend (where Bella will smell like a snack and James will have the munchies!!!)_

_-Edward’s day for questions (3/10/05)_

_-Video magnetism in Bio II_

_-The Blacks come to watch a game?_

_-Edward and Alice leave school on Friday after lunch so Edward can hunt before he spends time around his heroin(e) (3/11/05)_

_-Edward meets Bella at her house sans car to take her to the Meadow_

_-Bella and Edward somehow are matching and the moron Mormon SM thinks khakis are hot (ew…)_

_-Bella insists on driving/Edward is mad Charlie doesn’t know she’ll be with Edward as it leaves him less motivation not to snack on her/Edward thinks the Thing is too slow or smth_

_-They hike for awhile (idk how long), Edward shows Bella the meadow then himself sparkling, he tries to scare her w/ how dangerous he is, they talk for awhile_

_-Edward runs them back to the car which shocks Bella into being a statue, kisses her, Bella turns into a lust monster and Edward has to go very still to not attack her, jokes about it and manipulates her into letting him drive_

_-Edward stays the night, they have discussion about him getting used to her smell and how Bella isn’t so tempting anymore, Bella asks if one day they can have sex in a discrete way, Edward shuts her down_

_-Meet the Fockers, I mean Cullens; Also It’s Time (Sunday the 13 th)_

_-Visit the Cullen mansion_

_-Edward plays the piano, takes Bella on the grand tour_

_-Carlisle backstory (Volturi mention!)_

_-How to Become a Vampire in 3 Days (jk but how to learn to be a veggie vamp I guess)_

_-Edward takes Bella to his room – huge wall of windows with amazing forest view – tons of CDs_

_-while chatting, Alice and Jasper come in saying the storm will be perfect for baseball and invites Bella_

_-The In Between_

_-Edward drops Bella at home to get ready, the Blacks are on the front porch, Billy gives his warning_

_-Edward comes to pick Bella up in the Jeep; meets Charlie as Bella’s BF_

_-It’s Time to Die_

_-Edward runs Bella part of the way to the field; Esme is Ump and lets Bella hang with her_

_-Eventually Alice gets vision of the nomads who heard the game and want to join_

_-Can’t outrun with Bella so they try to act normal but wind drags scent and James is hooked_

_-Vamps want to run, take her as far as possible, but Bella worries about Charlie, decides to go back and pull the same toxic stunt her mom did and get out of Forks after fake breakup with Edward_

_-Metal lockdown at Cullen house, Laurent informs them of James being coven leader with mate Victoria_

_-Plan hatched: Carlisle/Edward/Emmett take James on foot, Esme/Rose bait Vicky by wearing Bella’s clothing, Alice/Jazz take Bella to Phoenix in Esme’s clothes to cover scent via Carlisle’s Mercedes_

_-Arrive in Phoenix at hotel near airport around sunset the next night (a whole day’s drive?) (3/14/05)_

_-Alice has a vision the next day of the ballet studio, calls Carlisle, James changed his plans, hopped a plane to Phoenix, Bella calls and leaves VM at home phone worried for her mother_

_-Wednesday (3/16/05)_

_-Bella wakes up early AF to find Alice, who has had more visions, sketching more pieces of studio, also Renee’s house_

_-Edward decides to fly down immediately with Emmett and Carlisle to take Bella to a safe house, will be there mid morning_

_-“Renee” calls, James threatens Bella, Bella writes a letter for Edward, tells Alice it’s for “her mom”_

_-Bella ducks out at the airport through the bathroom by using Jasper who can’t follow into or through the women’s room_

_-Gets cab to her mom’s where James tells her to go to the ballet studio, where she learns it was only her mom’s voice on a home video (James lets on that he knew Alice before she was turned)_

_-James tosses Bella like a ragdoll, bites her hand, Cullens arrive, save Bella, kill James_

_-Edward sucks out the venom, Bella passes out when they go to move her_

_-Two days later (Friday 3/18/05) Bella wakes in the hospital_

_-Sometime in May Edward takes her to Prom, she’s still in a cast or a boot idk_


End file.
